Present systems and methods for determining where a user is located within a vehicle suffer from various deficiencies. For example, visual systems such as facial recognition systems are expensive and typically require dedicated cameras. Systems determining user location based on the location of mobile phones are imprecise and unreliable because a user location and a device location can be different, e.g., the user may place the user's mobile phone on another seat. Further, after determining a location of a user, the user may move.